Juntos Por Siempre
by EveFlanFuckYeah
Summary: Fanfic Dedicado A Madison & Los Carontes De Kim Harrison : PRIMERA historia en ESPAÑOL & PRIMERa historia de Madison & Los Carontes! OwO! :D Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Madison ni ningun personaje de esta historia me pertenecen son de kim harrison yo solo hago una historia con estos [:**_

• Juntos Por Siempre, Tu Corazón Me Pertene…

Capitulo uno

Pov Madison

El despertador empezó a sonar y lo apague con un golpe, me pare lentamente y fui al baño a darme una ducha y vestirme, al verme al espejo pude notar que mis ojos estaban demasiados rojos de tanto llorar… odiaba amanecer así mi padre lo notaba siempre y me preguntaba el por que. Me peine y me puse mis zapatos y agarre mi mochila para bajar por las escaleras, al bajar fui a la cocina donde se encontraba mi padre.

-Buenos días padre- salude al sentarme en una silla

-buenos días Madison, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto el mientras se concentraba en hacer el desayuno

-uh, si-mentí- ¿y tu dormiste bien?-

-Pues si, quitando los escándalos que había afuera- mi padre se dirijo a la mesa y me miro sorprendido-¿otra vez amaneciste con los ojos rojos? ¿Madison segura que estas bien?- pregunto el preocupado

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a jugar con mi desayuno, no tenia hambre y mi padre me miro preocupado

-¿sabes que si pasa algo puedes hablarlo conmigo, cierto?-

Asentí con la cabeza y tire la comida en el bote de basura y lave el plato

-me voy a la escuela, adiós regreso luego- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós Madison- dijo el

Hagarre mi mochila y las llaves de mi auto, me subí a mi auto y empecé a llorar… ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué los humanos nos aferramos tanto a lo imposible? Arranque el auto y empecé a conducir rumbo al instituto, seque mis lagrimas con mi mano y recordé por lo que estaba así….

_Flash back_

_Me desperté ese día muy feliz, ya que hoy cumplía un mes con Barnabas y el dijo que me tenia una sorpresa así que me comencé a arreglar para ir a su casa a sorprenderlo, me arregle lo mas rápido que pude y Salí de mi casa para encender mi auto, iba demasiado feliz camino a su casa y tenia demasiadas ganas de sorprenderlo,,, _

_Me baje de mi auto y entre a su departamento ya que la puerta estaba abierta al entrar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Barnabas se estaba besando con la zorra de tyra… y esta traía muy poca ropa_

_-¿! Por qué Barnabas por que!?- casi grite, Barnabas no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y volteo a verme… tyra sonrío con malicia…_

_-Madison no es lo que crees, por favor déjame explicarte- dijo el acercándome a mi pero yo retrocedí_

_-¿te entregue mi maldito corazón para que me lo pagaras así? ERES UN MALDITO! NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!- dije yo con toda mi cara llena de lagrimas ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme eso? Barnabas me agarro del brazo pero di un movimiento brusco _

_-SUELTAME ESTUPIDO!- le di una cachetada y Salí corriendo de ahí… no lo quería ver nunca mas en mi vida…_

_Fin De Flash Back_

Me baje del auto con mi mochila y cerré el auto, mi mejor amiga Lucy (hermana de Barnabas) se acerco a mi sonriendo pero le cambio la cara cuando vio mis ojos y mi nariz demasiados rojos

-Ahí Madison! Ya no estés así! El es un idiota y lo sabes, olvídalo ya…no vale la pena mi hermano - dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Es que…- intente decir pero puso su mano en mi boca

-Es que nada! Ahora vamos al salón o el profesor se enojara- dijo ella mientras me arrastraba al salón

Adoraba a Lucy demasiado, era de las pocas personas que le podías contar todo lo que pasaba y te daba muy buenos consejos, era como mi hermana! Como podía ser ella asi y su hermano un infeliz

Ella tenia razón debía olvidar a Barnabas, debía seguir adelante, no podía quedarme así toda la vida!

Michelle y yo nos separamos ya que ella tenia química y yo calculo así que nos despedimos y fui a mi mismo lugar de siempre, antes me sentaba adelante con Barnabas pero ahora no.. Barnabas ahora se sentaba con la zorra de tyra que era la hija del director y este la cambio de clase para que estuviera con Barnabas … era una niña de papi! Pfff....., el profesor entro y sonó el timbre.

Barnabas entro con tyra por detrás tomándole la mano Barnabas me miro y yo dirigí mi vista a otro lado…

-Alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante por favor recíbanlo bien, pase Sr. More -

* * *

Helloow! :D Uum qien sera el sr. more? 8-) bueno aqi les tengo una historia n.n ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA EN ESPAÑOL . woow xDD & la PRIMERA DE MADISON & LOS CARONTES ! D: dioos mio xDD *da brinqitos*

Viva Yoo 8-) uum weno habra mas caps! :D eso si qe si ;) qe creen qe fue lo qe paso con barnabas? D: si fue un infiel? D: o noo o.O! OwO Proximamente maaaaas xDD

La primera historia en español wiii wiii wiiii & SLP! xD

• Eveeliin (:

Dejen Reviews o seran puñes de por vida 8-) xD


	2. Chapter 2

Madison Avery & Los Carontes, no me pertenecen son de Kim Harrison!

_En el capitulo anterior: _-Alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante por favor recíbanlo bien, pase Sr. More –

…..

Y entonces lo vi… un chico alto con unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, un azul que nunca había visto en mi vida… un cuerpo grande y musculoso pero sin exagerar y una espalda ancha… demasiado ancha… era PERFECTO.

-Bien alumnos, el es el joven Seth Moore viene desde la ciudad de Los Ángeles y esta aquí en esta escuela por intercambio- Seth sonreía y saludaba alegremente- Muy bien señor Moore se puede sentar junto a… - El profesor miro todo el salón buscando una butaca libre y solo había una… a mi lado- En la butaca 9 a al lado de la Srita. Madison Avery-

Seth venia felizmente con su mochila y se sentó en la butaca de alado y se dirijo a mi… DIOS! Que ojos tiene…

_Hola soy Seth Moore – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alzo su mano para estrechar la mía-_

_Soy Ma..Madison- tartamudee- Madison Avery- estreche su mano- mucho gusto- dije torpemente._

Después de eso el profesor empezó a dar la clase, sentía una mirada muy no lo se… potente seria la palabra adecuada para describirla, clavada en mi espalda así que me di una vuelta y… era Barnabas mirándome a mi y a Seth parecía ¿molesto? Tyra intentaba llamar su atención pero este Barnabas seguía mirándome.

¿estas bien? – me pregunto Seth llamando mi atención-

Emm… si bueno no, es solo mi ex con su nueva novia y pff! No se por que te cuento esto de seguro te ha de aburrir demasiado-

Oh no! Todo lo contrario, ¿te hizo mucho daño verdad?- me pregunto interesado

Si, en nuestro primer aniversario lo encontré con en su cuarto con su "novia actual" con muy poca ropa y … - dije con un nudo en la garganta

Que tipo mas maldito es- asentí con la cabeza- si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo Mady…- dijo tímidamente-

Ummm… lo tendré en cuenta- respondí sonriéndole.

Seth me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en eso sonó la campana.

Srita. Avery y Sr. Moore Acérquense por favor a donde estoy yo- nos llamo el profesor. Seth y yo con nuestras mochilas nos acercamos, en el salón quedaban pocos chicos… bueno solo nosotros dos y Barnabas ¿Qué estaba ya sin Tyra y miraba fijamente para acá? – Srita. Avery podría mostrarle al Sr. Moore la institución, sus alrededores y también la ciudad?- dijo mirándome

Claro que si profesor!- vi de reojo a Barnabas y note como se enojaba mas y mas… y entonces se me ocurrió…- Vámonos Seth!- al terminar de decir eso lo agarre del brazo y lo saque del salón, y en eso sonó lo que esperaba… un fuerte sonido de algo golpeado.

GEEEEEEEEEEEENTEE! perdonenme por pasar casi un año sin actualizar! pero tuve y tengo aun un chingo de problemas & depresione, muertes, enfermedades, etc! & a escuela para acabar! pff! pero aqi esta ya el seg. cap! se que es corto pero fue lo unico qe se me vino a mente con afortunadamente no eres tu de paty cantu & geo out de jojo! D: bueno si les gusto dejen review no? ;D


End file.
